


孤注一掷

by Sarsel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsel/pseuds/Sarsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一道模糊绿影在废墟中掠过。箭在弦上，弦抵着他的脸颊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	孤注一掷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make or Mar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398334) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



> 译者注：感谢[wrongthesis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongthesis)的校对。

\---

 

他已不同往日。

莉亚回来了。彼时他正坐在那辆旧卡车里，敞开了车窗放倒了座位把脚架上方向盘，对着凹陷的车顶神游天外，她拉动另一侧车门把手的声音传至他耳中。他嗅得到她发丝的香气。他并未望向她，座椅靠背挡在他们之间——哦但他感觉得到——她小巧的手掌碰触着他的小腿，她腕上的手表反射着阳光；到哪儿他都能认出她来。

“回来吧，”他说。

窗外阳光明亮，一切都染成了金色。她拍了拍他的膝盖，一言不发。

“莉亚，”他说。“莉亚，求你。”

有时候，当他没有刻意去想，甚至忘记了的时候，他会在睡梦中对她伸出手。他从未能够在梦中看清过她的面容。她总是别开脸。在他梦中她的金发如瀑流过肩膀，他伸手却从未能够触及。

 _你已经失去了我，_ 她的沉默像是在说， _是你先放开了手。_

\--

一道模糊绿影在废墟中掠过。箭在弦上，弦抵着他的脸颊。

“在你左边！”史蒂夫在通讯频道里大声呼喊。不是对他，是对托尼，飞在四十层楼高度上的金红色身影；那里正在发生一些麻烦的事情。“钢铁侠，你在——”

洛基在空中停顿，与他距离不过两百米。顺着箭身，他能看到日光下一抹金色，以及洛基苍白的脸；停顿在那里，像是等待摄影师按下快门。他看到那张脸上慢慢浮出一个纵容的微笑。 _来抓我啊。_

他放开手，箭在空气中划出一道完美的弧线。

当箭距离洛基只剩不到一米时，他看着它炸成一团黑雾，一群乌鸦盘旋而上飞散入云，翅膀在废墟上投下抽象的图案。

洛基消失了。

娜塔莎直冲过来把他撞倒在地。一个冒着烟的新鲜大坑出现在墙壁上，刚好是他一秒之前脑袋所在的位置正后方。那幅景象让他瞬间有种不顾一切的冲动。

但倏忽即逝。他眨眼赶走溅进来的水泥灰尘。

她象征性地拉他一把，帮他站起身来。“你走神了。”

“我正打算把那混蛋射下来呢，放过我吧。”

“你失手了？”

“我从不失手，”他说。他胸腔里某处传来一阵抽痛，紧接着他想，赶紧把这事儿结了吧，老天爷。

\--

那种丧失自我的感觉再度袭来，就像是被塞进了绞肉机——他在卫生间里吐了个痛快。他的后背上满是淤青，肋骨疼得要命。什么人踹过他一脚。他想不起来了。

他总在担心着什么事。时不时的，他去厕所的路上会经过浴室镜子旁；灯光作祟，于是在他对自己倒影投去的匆匆一瞥中，他的眼睛会闪现出蓝色的光芒。

“告诉我莉亚的事，”洛基说，他的嘴角向上挑出一个弧度。“说啊。”

他全都说了，他别无选择。精神控制就是如此。

托尼猛拍他后背，力度之大险些令他背过气去。有时托尼会忘记其他人会受伤；托尼穿了太多装甲。

“我可以帮你把头发撩起来，”托尼说，“但别指望我会带你去毕业舞会。”

“有时候你说话真他妈没谱儿。”他说。

“只是有时候吗？”

他双肘撑住马桶边缘直起身体。真他妈可怜，他想道。在这档子破事发生之前，他一直都很清楚自己的定位：永远站在那条分界线上。他游荡在家庭的边缘，随时会毫无预兆地消失不见，留下他的兄弟们收拾残局。他住在一间按周付租金的公寓里。他的行动系于一个念头——寇森，那个不可理喻的家伙，手掌按在桌面上开口说道， _我们想跟你提个条件。_ 但洛基所做的，是把他挤到他自己思维的边缘。你要做这个。你要做那个。你属于 _我_ 。

“有啥不对劲吗？”托尼问道，一扫之前的欠揍作派，凑近来仔细看他的脸。

“我好像是扭了脚脖子。”

托尼翻了个白眼，一脸释然。“至少你没弄劈了指甲。”

“滚蛋，好吗？”

“乐意效劳。”

空调已经开到最大，但他仍然汗如雨下。他想起自己第一次有这样的感觉，那时他正在喀布尔的郊区准备跳出一架直升飞机，浓重的夏夜天空吞没了群星。

\--

洛基坐在他床尾。

时值正午，闷热难耐。发觉此事时他刚冲完淋浴，头发仍滴着水珠（沿着他后颈一路滚进旧T恤），手中紧握一把原本藏在浴室橱柜里的锯刃匕首。

“你，”他说。

而洛基全副武装。他头上弯曲的角透露出金光闪闪的恶意。“我。”

他没看到那根权杖，不过这并不能算是什么保证。他脑海深处一阵不适，有如旧伤盘亘不去。刀柄已染上他手掌的热度——他思索是否要投出匕首。他足够近，足够伤到洛基。

洛基朝窗户抬了抬他尖削的下巴。“好一道迷人风景。我兄长的居所是否也有这般悦目景色？”

“大概吧，”他说。“为什么你不亲自去看个明白呢？”

“为什么你不告诉我呢？”

他猛地闭上嘴。他已经对洛基说了太多。洛基知道的已经太多。

“我不能理解你，”洛基终于说道。“我是说你们全部。”

“滚出我的房间，”他说。

“一群企图扮演神祇的乌合之众。你们到底想要做些什么？”

他掷出匕首。匕首在空中渐渐减速直至停止，有如某人按下暂停键，然后旋转飞回他面前，响亮地跌落在他脚边。

洛基又将目光投向窗外。

“ _你_ ，尤其是你，”洛基说。“我要承认，我对 _你_ 尤其好奇。你是雇佣兵吗？你这样拿生命冒险，人们会以为你是需要证明什么，或者再无什么可失去。或两者皆有。是这样吗？”阳光刺穿玻璃，照亮一双绿色眼睛。“诚实点儿吧，你毫不在乎底下那些渺小的人类，你不是罗杰斯上尉。”

“你已经进过一次我的脑袋，”他说。“你知道的应该比我自己多。”

“我知道你有所遗失。一枚硬币掉进了下水道。”

“那么说来和你一样。”

洛基眯起眼睛，目光锐利如冰。“你又知道我什么？”

真实的答案是一无所知，但他们玩的是一场高赌注的游戏。莉亚轻轻拂过他的手肘，他感觉到那触碰，就像她触到的是比肌肤更深的东西——像是幽灵冰冷湿滑的手。

他说：“一切。”

\--

在布达佩斯，他救过娜塔莎一命。

在弗瑞的移动总部深处（一头隐形的怪兽，腹内足以容纳一支军队），娜塔莎救了他一命。

她折断了他的手指；她给他留下有史以来最严重的瘀伤；她差点把他杀掉。

这就足够了，刚刚好足够而已。

\--

半夜里警铃大作。在他上方某处布鲁斯不小心变成浩克；他听见史蒂夫奔跑下楼，沉稳的脚步声急急响起。

娜塔莎像一束光穿进他门廊。“你醒了？”

“嗯，”他答道，多少感到有些意外。他弯下身去在黑暗中摸索自己的靴子。“你这是打算？”

“监督你这条懒虫啊。”

“我什么时候需要监督了？除非是‘那种’意味的。”

他还没来得及看清娜塔莎的表情，她就消失了。她这类姑娘不适合他：敏捷，热烈，袖子里永远藏着匕首，眼睛里会闪出狂野的光芒——在战场上他们或多或少都是这样。就连史蒂夫也是。亲切温和的史蒂夫。

下方的城市里，什么人正在沿街道依次炸翻停放的汽车，像是在木琴敲出一段音阶。

他想，事情总是会变成这样的。

那之后，洛基在他房中现身。而他直取对方咽喉，瞄准颈动脉。

洛基把他甩到墙上。传来一下很显然不是来自墙壁的碎裂声，洛基的手指攥紧他还未脱下的制服上的搭扣。我这是在干什么啊，他想，我在对抗一个神。我他妈的又算老几？他靴子里藏着一把匕首，但是在他来得及伸手之前，匕首就已经到了洛基手上。利刃在洛基细长的手指间翻转，抵在了他的喉咙上。

“别打喷嚏哦，”洛基微笑着说，冰冷的手指贴着他的脸颊。“我可能会手滑。”

“杂种，”他啐道。

“不太准确。”

他脖颈以下疼痛难当，好似被架在烈火之上。他难以呼吸，或许哪里受了伤；或许哪里都受了伤。“你这 _混蛋_ ——”

洛基放开了他。这反而更糟糕了，因为他站不住。他试图扶住墙但身体仍然顺着墙壁滑了下去，膝盖着地。他能听到脑海里回荡着洛基的声音： _跪下_ 。

“你也败得太容易了，”洛基用靴子尖顶了顶他。他的牙齿尖锐雪白。“起来。”

“我要把你揍得屁滚尿流。”

“像你这样的凡人？你连站都站不起来。”

他开口。“像我这样的凡人——”

脚步声由远及近，某人奔跑而来。洛基闻声抬起头。

他想，像我这样的凡人，我会把我所有的一切用到极致。像我这样的凡人，没有超级血清在血管里流淌，没有刀枪不入的金属铠甲，没有脑袋那么大的魔法战锤。一无所有，除了双手，和背后口袋里藏着的一把刀。 _一个像我这样的凡人。_

托尔轰隆隆地闯进门来时洛基已经不见了，地板上一滩鲜血正在缓缓扩散。匕首在他手中，血不是他的。

\--

娜塔莎坐在他床边椅子上，双腿整齐地交叠在一起。

既视感顷刻间袭来——她上一次这样坐在他床边时，他正逐渐恢复神智，蓝色光芒从他眼中点滴消褪。洛基逐渐隐去。

“别乱动，”她说。他感觉如卧针毡，全身刺痛。

“……娜塔莎。”

“来点水吗？”

他一定是在发烧，因为她朝他倾身过来，灯光被她的发丝分割成一束束时，他想道， _莉亚_ 。他一定是麻药打太多了。一般来说他都能将魔盒盖好，大部分时间里都能。娜塔莎和她一点也不像；眼睛不是同样的颜色，头发不是同样的长度，嘴唇的弧度多出一些她没有的玩世不恭。娜塔莎属于未来。

“算你走运，在这里的是我而不是布鲁斯，”娜塔莎说道，将杯子凑到他唇边。“他想拿你做实验来着。给你打满各种药。”

“我已经——被打满各种药了。”

“用布鲁斯的标准来看还不算。相信我。”

他眨了眨眼睛。像一道闪电，或是托尔的某个不好笑的笑话，他意识到自己是信任她的。

\--

弗瑞人如其名。“到底发生了 _他妈的_ 什么事，巴顿特工？”

两根肋骨断裂，手腕骨折，脊椎损伤压迫腿部神经。他真想说，我不是史蒂夫他妈的罗杰斯，我不像蓄电池那样能自己充电。我想 _睡觉_ 。

他梦见娜塔莎身着绿衣，正努力要把他从悬崖边上拉回来。他一直在试着劝她放弃，但她总是用她那种奇怪的怜悯眼神看着他，好像是说他彻头彻尾地搞错了。

他无法让自己不再悬于边缘。到底是向前一步，还是往后退去？

他醒了过来，后背疼痛不已。

下个星期他一觉醒来时，看到洛基在房间另一头注视着他。金色头盔在洛基脸旁反射着阴郁的光泽。他没试图坐起身来，因为这个动作仍然会让他疼得要命；但是他感觉得到自己的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动。他好奇洛基听不听得到。

“来把活儿干完的？”他说。“现在可是大好时机，鉴于我 _的确_ 连站都站不起来。”

洛基一语不发。

他动弹不得但身体依然进入备战状态。以前在战壕里他可以站着睡觉，手指搭在步枪的扳机上，另一只手扶着保险。

“我低估了你，”洛基终于开口说道。

“我宽恕你，”他说。“现在快走吧，不然我就叫你哥来。他可想跟你唠唠了。”

“我不想跟他说话。”

“那就让我继续睡觉。”

黑暗中洛基安静地换了个姿势。“她还活着吗？”

上次他试图跟托尔练搏击的时候，雷神不小心把锤子碰到了他头上，那感觉就像脑袋被敲成了碎片。而现在距离那场意外至少过去了三周，他躺在床上却又找回了这种感觉，好像又有人用棒球棍猛击他的脑袋，压出他肺里所有的空气，或某种中世纪酷刑（在这方面娜塔莎具有骇人的知识量），用铁丝绕着他身体缠紧，一圈又一圈。

他不想说。他有种感觉，洛基早已知道答案。

“我上次捅到你的肾没？”他最后说，试图从黑暗中辨别出洛基脸上的表情。“我可是瞄准了肾来着。”

“你只不过是挠了我一下而已。”

“这一下可把你挠出不少血啊，”他说。“全淌到我最喜欢的那条裤子上了。混蛋。”

“如果你想伤到我的话，”洛基站起身来。“你得比上次努力很多。”

他大笑出声。“伤害别人太简单了。我擅长伤害别人。你现在还偷偷回阿斯加德吗？托尔是这么认为的，那个看大门的家伙也这么认为。”洛基一动不动，手臂僵直地垂在他身侧。“你有什么重要的东西落在那儿了？直发夹？落在你以前的卧室里，得回去拿上？”

“住口，”洛基嘘声道。他从未听过洛基如此愤怒，几乎令人兴奋。

“你是回去看老妈有没有熨好你的披风——”

一只冰冷的手捏住了他的脖颈，利爪一样的指甲深深嵌入他的皮肤，好像洛基想要扯出他的气管。“再说一个字，我就让你 _死_ 得——”

“反正我已经死了，”他说。

洛基的手指收紧。

“要不然我为什么还在这儿？”他说。“他妈的为什么我们 _都_ 在这儿？你觉着我们真的相信拯救世界那档子破事？我们不过是一群企图扮演神的乌合之众，你忘了？我们 _都_ 是群行尸走肉。”

黑暗中红光一闪，像是一对眼睛。

“我们还在这儿是因为我们已经刀枪不入，”他说。“我们还在这儿是因为我们已经输了。”

“我仍然能杀了你，”洛基说。“让你死得很慢。”

“如果你真想要我死，我早就已经死了。”

“别引诱我动手。”

“为什么不？”他嗤道，突然觉得受够了。“看在老天份上，你下个决心好吗？你要是想当个大坏蛋，就别偷偷溜回闺房泪湿枕头了。你要是想当个被误解了的，有着金子一般心灵的悲剧英雄，呜呼，随你便，你就不能再搞破坏。你不能两者兼得。选一边。”

洛基低吼一声，手指在他脖颈上弯曲。一阵寒意如同薄冰沿他脖子一路下行，所经之处麻木不堪。这时他想还是老妈说得对，他迟早会被自己那张管不住的破嘴害死。

雪花的气息充斥四周，霜寒入骨。

“你竟敢这么对 _我_ 说话，”洛基唾道。“你，一个对死了十年的女人念念不忘的你，你 _怎么敢_ 让我选一边。你甚至都没法下决心选择活着，还是死去。”

他的舌头因为寒冷而变得僵硬。“至少我知道我是谁。”

“那么你 _是_ 谁？”

“我是个祸患。”

寒冷已袭上他胸腹。他的手抽搐着，牵动连在上面的针头和输液管；他的身体遗忘了如何呼吸。他落入一片笼罩在蓝色光芒之下的荒原。他在做梦。冰层在他脚下碎裂。

\--

他坐在旧公寓的床上，被单裹在腰间。他正试着从他那该死的打火机里逼出一丝火苗。他上次骑车不小心从它上面轧了过去——它还在喷着火星。

她在避免看向他。一次又一次地，他注意到她总是把头转开。在厨房里他递给她刮刀的时候；当他顶着一头在公路上吹乱的头发回到家里打开房门，说宝贝我回来了的时候。她不再肯让他碰她。她跟他保持着一个小心精确的距离，就好像她在遵循一个最低限度，而他却达不到那个数值。

“我想知道你去了哪里，”他说。

他嘴唇间仍叼着那根未点燃的香烟。他再次试图点亮打火机。“嗯？”

“你觉得我没有注意到。”

“你在说什么啊？”

她陷入沉默。他等她开口，突然因为一个他并不确切知道是什么的理由感到恐慌，就好像他曾经在某部电影里看见过这个场景，而现在他们却在过于一丝不苟地遵循剧本。他将打火机扔在床上。

“莉亚？”

“有时你像远在千里之外。你在我身边，但你又不——又不在家。你明白我的意思吗？我无法触及你。”

“我就在这儿，”他说，凝视着她的侧脸。“你——”

“我不知道你在阿富汗发生了什么事，”她说。“我没法进入你的脑子里，克林特，你回来之后就好像变成了一个我不认识的人。有的时候你就是 _一走了之_ 。你变得疏离了，好像被什么东西取而代之。我无法再忍受下去了。”

他想要恳求她，但他不知道他要为什么而恳求她，一切都那么模糊不清。

她在等着他作出回应。

“我爱你，”他终于说出一句。“莉亚，听我说。我爱你。”

她看着他，一脸不可置信。就算是到了这种时刻，他头脑冰凉四肢却滚烫——就算是到了这种时刻，明明一只脚在界外一只脚还在界内，他却已经做好了逃之夭夭的准备。

\--

又一次。

娜塔莎没有给他任何喘息之机。断一两根肋骨对她来说不是问题。他感觉肺里的空气都被挤了出去，然后她狠狠一脚踢中他下巴，她的眼睛危险地眯了起来。

他仰天躺在垫子上，汗水湿透了他最后一件干净上衣。

 _你_ 是 _谁？_

他爬起身来，娜塔莎向前倾身，把重心放在脚尖上，放松手臂，准备就绪。

然后又一次。

\--

史蒂夫的影子比本尊先映入他的视线。

他用舌头顶着一颗松动的牙齿，小心翼翼地舔着口腔里和嘴唇上的伤口。

史蒂夫在他身边坐下。“看起来很严重啊。”

“娜塔莎，”他解释道。史蒂夫眼睛都没眨一下就接受了这个解释——这足以证明他们这伙人他妈的有多不正常。“我得发泄一下过剩的精力，然后她总愿意应邀揍人，什么的。”

“你不应该跟她打。你的伤还没痊愈。”史蒂夫指出。

“我没事。我可是个好孩子哦，有在好好吃维生素呢。”

史蒂夫犹豫了一下，他想道：好么，来了。

至少史蒂夫还知道露出不好意思的表情。“到底发生了什么事？你和洛基之间。弗瑞的嘴很严，没人知道细节。我不是想打探什么，”他补充道，就好像到了这地步那还有什么关系。“但是大家都很担心你。”

“他把我甩墙上了，”他说。“托尼没有监视录像什么的吗？”

“没有。”

“你 _问过_ 他吗？”

“那天晚上大厦里所有的摄像头都失灵了，”史蒂夫说，他感觉到史蒂夫的目光能从他脸上剥下一层皮来。“昨天晚上也是。”

他想道，洛基，你这个卑鄙的混蛋。“哈。”

“你对洛基接下来的打算有什么了解吗？”

“他打算杀了我们，”他说，“外加纽约的一半人口。和平时一样。”

史蒂夫的脸色阴沉下来。他绷紧了下巴，双手握拳，怒意自他身上溢出。他看着史蒂夫坚实的肩膀，无法抑制地感到好奇：史蒂夫到底是怎么还能够对这座城市里所发生的事情，对人们遭受什么样的命运感到在意呢？

史蒂夫的床头桌上放着一个女孩的小小的素描像；布鲁斯把那支枪不断地不断地放进自己嘴里；托尼每次执行秘密任务时挂在脸上的汗珠，他锐利的眼神四处搜寻。娜塔莎先动手，再问问题。有时根本不问。

托尔追寻他从不回头的兄弟。

他想，如果把我们所做出的牺牲聚在一起，那分量足够撬动地球。

然后他想，这就是我们做出的选择。

\--

他们在与一群有信号灯那么高的机器人作战。

他们击退了外星人，将一枚核弹从传送门里丢到了外太空。

有一个蓝色盒子，里面藏着世间万物的答案。

他曾经被一个以混乱为食的北欧神祇控制过思维，而在他左边两米开外，那个神的兄长正挥舞着一柄大锤将他们的敌人砸成碎片。在他右边，是个紧身制服上缀有星星的男人；在他们头上，一架航拍直升机发出嗡嗡噪音，别挡道，托尼飞过去时对驾驶员比了个中指。

他一边想，一边射出一支箭：我大概不应该再为宇宙之精妙感到惊奇了。

大屠杀进行半个小时之后，洛基出现了。一开始他只感觉到有什么轻轻拂过他手腕，过于暧昧，以至于他的手猛地一抖，箭偏离目标，射碎了一幢办公大楼的玻璃窗。

他往高处攀爬，想找个视野更好的地方。洛基的微笑跟着他，如影随形。

“你不会再试图杀死我了吧？”洛基说，听上去淘气而狡猾，好像他在布下一张网，想让大家都落入网中，把脖子摔断。

他避而不答，朝下面那片混乱努努嘴。“这不是你干的吧？”

“不是。”

他点点头，一箭放倒一个机器人，正中它眼睛。机器人爆炸了。柏油街道碎裂开来，几十万纳税人的钱就这么没了。“看着不像你那种疯狂。”

“你能分辨出我的手笔，真是不胜荣幸。”

“免了，”他说，这是真心话。“你打算帮忙吗？”

“不，”洛基说。

他旋即转身，一支箭射向洛基的前额。他的箭从另一边穿了出去。什么都没有发生，除了洛基的影像轻微的闪烁了一下，好像信号受到了干扰。

“你这混蛋，”他说。“赶快出来，别再打扰我。这儿不是幼儿园。”

他能感觉到洛基遵从那一瞬间。他四周的空气伴随着几乎能听见的一声蜂鸣凝固了，随后洛基的手再度拂过他手腕，仿佛他更想要折断这双手。福有双至时。他停滞不动——静止在两次射击之间，长弓无用地在他手中垂落。

他想起洛基修长纤细的手指是多么有力。 _我他妈的怎么回事，他可是个神啊。_

_我又算老几？_

“我不准备让事情变得简单。”洛基出其不意地说。他没有眨眼。

“我也不打算让你把事情变简单。”

“很好。”

莉亚正在试图抓紧他的衣袖。漫不经心地，他抬起一只手——握住弓的那只手，不是洛基触碰的那只手；他将她推了开去。

 

END


End file.
